


(I Can) Feel the Distance Getting Close

by mistresscurvy



Series: Backstage Blowjobs [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in France on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Can) Feel the Distance Getting Close

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to amazonziti, littlemousling and rivers_bend for looking this over and making it better. All the ♥s, seriously.
> 
> Written for the "phonesex / epistolary" Kink_bingo square. Takes place during the European leg of the World Contamination Tour.

Gerard had thought it was going to be less urgent this time around, but he was wrong.

He looks down at his hands on Lindsey's body, the way his fingers press against her stomach and hips and thighs, and he pushes her leg up higher and thrusts in again.

She's sweaty and flushed and just beautiful, eyes dark and mouth open, blonde hair spread out over the pillow, and he wants to be everywhere at once, under her and letting her control it, or on his knees, her cunt wet and hot on his tongue, or lying next to her, kissing her over and over and letting his hands drift across her body, mapping out her curves again.

But for right now he focuses on just fucking her, on feeling her around him, the press of Frank's face up against his neck the only thing pulling him from her, the way Frank shudders as he jerks himself off, one hand on his cock and the other on Gerard's ass, squeezing as Gerard fucks his wife.

* * *

When Lindsey had landed in Paris three days ago, a couple of hours after the band had arrived at their hotel, he had flipped the Do Not Disturb sign and closed the hotel door and just focused on her for twelve hours, on her being right there in front of him. They had fucked over and over, reaching out for each other as soon as they had stopped panting from the prior round and starting up again, even when they were exhausted and well past the point of coherence.

They were able to meet up with everyone else the next day, hands clasped as they walked down to have breakfast. He kissed Alicia and Christa on the cheek, giving them both big hugs while he smiled at Mikey and Ray, and then he reached over for Frank, getting an arm around his neck and kissing his forehead before letting him kiss and hug Lindsey hello.

Frank didn't need to say anything; it wasn't like they all didn't know how hard it was for him to be missing Jamia and the girls when everyone else was finally there again.

Gerard felt a little bad about leaving Frank alone that first night, thought that if he were less greedy he would have called him, included him in the reunion, but he's just too selfish sometimes; he wanted Lindsey all to himself for the first night. He knew Frank understood, knew that it was his own conscience giving him shit and that Frank had almost certainly spent that evening the way he does most off nights: sitting in front of his laptop, face inches away from the screen as if the closer he gets to the image the closer he is to his family, watching as Jamia feeds the girls the baby food she makes.

He studied Frank this morning carefully, making sure he was holding up, and apparently his concern didn't go unnoticed, because he was about halfway done with his crepe when Frank started nudging him with his knee over and over, until finally Gerard said, "What?"

"Just checking to make sure you're okay this morning, you seem a little tense," Frank said casually, and Gerard put his utensils down, about to counter that with-- _something,_ clearly, that couldn't go unremarked upon. He glanced over at Lindsey before speaking though, and she was watching them both, a small smile playing on her lips, and he reconsidered.

"I'm okay," Gerard said, picking his knife and fork back up. "You?"

Frank shrugged in response, but his knee stopped twitching, and that was as good a sign as any.

* * *

The Paris show is on fire, the kids pumping and ready for it. The knowledge that Lindsey's watching doesn't change his performance, not really, but he never forgets that she's there, never forgets that she understands this part of him, has it in her too, and it's part of what makes them _work._

The set's a little shorter than it could have been, given that crowd, but there's a long bus ride ahead of them and Gerard didn't get much sleep last night.

The following day they finally have _time,_ time to actually relax and bring Frank into their suite. Gerard sits back against the headboard, Lindsey curled up between his legs with her back to his chest, and Frank's next to him against the headboard, staring down at the laptop to video chat with Jamia as she goes through the naptime routine with the girls. Gerard rests his head against Lindsey's as they watch Frank while he sings to the twins, his voice careful and sweet. The image on the computer screen gets wobbly and disorienting as Jamia carries the laptop with her out of the girls' room once they're down for the afternoon, finally settling again when she places it down on her and Frank's bed.

Frank is staring back at her, eyes wide and mouth wistful, and it's that more than anything else that makes Gerard reach out for him. He slides his hand around Frank's neck and gives him a little squeeze before he turns Frank's head so that Gerard can kiss him, soothing and soft. Frank gets his hands on Gerard's face, holding him steady, and Gerard's arm tightens around Lindsey's waist as he runs his hand up the back of Frank's head. Frank breaks away and reaches for Lindsey, kissing her just as intently, and Gerard is pretty sure watching his wife kiss Frank will always be one of his favorite things in the world.

He glances over their heads at the computer screen and smiles at Jamia, who is sprawled out on her bed with one hand down her soft yoga pants. "See everything okay?" he asks, running one hand down Frank's back and letting the other move up to cup Lindsey's breasts, one and then the other. Jamia nods and tugs her shirt up over her head, hand coming out of her pants long enough to throw it across the room, and Gerard thinks that's a fine idea.

He pushes at Lindsey until she sits up and breaks away from Frank's mouth, and then he tugs her shirt up until she catches on and takes over. She moves down to the foot of the king sized bed and gets her skirt off, while he tosses his shirt into a corner and works his jeans and briefs down, watching Frank as he gets undressed, eyes on Jamia the whole time. His attention's torn away from Frank when Lindsey puts her hand on his chin and turns his head towards her, and his breath catches.

She's gorgeous, naked and up on her knees, and Gerard lets his eyes canvass her body, starting at the bright ink on her arm and moving up over her shoulders, following down over her breasts, full and high. Her belly's a little softer now, a curve to it that Gerard loves, and he watches as Frank's hands stroke up the front of her thighs, his arms curved around her body and forehead pressed up against the back of her neck.

Gerard cups her breasts as he kisses her before smoothing one of his hands down between her legs, fingers catching on the thatch of dark hair before dipping below. He strokes over her clit, jerking a little when he feels Frank's hand brushing against his before Frank grabs his cock. Lindsey mouths across his cheek before dropping her head against his shoulder, and Gerard reaches a hand around and pulls against Frank's back as he kisses him again.

As lovely as it is to have his fingers in Lindsey and Frank's hand on his cock and Lindsey's hands on his balls and ass, it's a bit crowded, in truth. He pulls away a bit, puts his mouth right up against Lindsey's ear.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, thrusting up into her with two fingers while his thumb presses her clit, letting her rock against him. He shivers when she says, "Fuck me," up against his neck, barely saying the words, just the slight impression of her lips against his skin.

"Frankie, get over here," he says, reaching down to slap Frank's ass before pulling away more. As soon as Frank's at Gerard's side Lindsey arches back over the bed, her legs still bent beneath her. "You're fucking killing me with that."

"Nice move," Frank says, his cock hot and close up against Gerard's hip and leaving a streak of pre-come every time he presses up next to Gerard.

"Thanks," she says, pulling her right leg out from under her so that she's open for Gerard, hips pushing up.

"You're both fucking Gumby, okay, let's not lose the plot," Jamia says, voice breathy as she uses her blue vibe that Gerard always thinks looks like a plane, if a plane had a soft and bendy nose. Frank says it's a wonder he's an artist given his inability to correctly identify aerodynamic shapes, but Gerard still calls it Jet Blue in his head.

"Jesus, you look gorgeous," Frank says to her, eyes focused on the screen as he thrusts up against Gerard's hip, pulling away just long enough for Gerard to get Lindsey's legs around his waist as he presses inside her.

Lindsey's not shy in bed, never has been, and the sounds she makes when Gerard fills her up, thighs twitching against her, drive Gerard fucking crazy. He dreams of them, wakes up hard and aching on the bus, and sometimes he'll give into it, crawl in next to Frank and push against him until Frank wakes up and gets with the program.

And feeling her around him and her voice in his ear and Frank pressed up against his side, rocking with him as he talks to Jamia even while his finger pushes against Gerard's asshole, stroking over it before finally slipping in, is just intoxicating. He loses himself in the rhythm of their bodies moving together and the way their voices dance together, and he can feel Lindsey getting closer and closer, her legs squeezing around him and her hand frantic against her clit. He echoes her moans back at her as she finally peaks, one arm holding him close around his back and her cunt pulling him in harder and harder.

He waits for her to catch her breath again before he kneels up and starts fucking her again, fast and hard, her hands roaming over his chest. Frank's face is up against his shoulder, and he turns his head and catches him in a kiss, sucking on his tongue as his thrusts become erratic and he comes inside his wife, moaning into Frank's mouth. Frank is still working over his cock with his hand, and Gerard gets his hand over Frank's and slows him down, smiling a little at the whine that comes out of his mouth.

He pulls back from Frank and looks at him. "Just watch your wife, Frank," he says as he curls up in front of Frank and gets his mouth on Frank's cock. He hears Frank moan as he sucks him down, relaxing his throat and letting Frank fuck his mouth. He loves the slide of Frank’s dick in his mouth, skin soft and slippery from his spit, and he whines a little when Frank suddenly pulls away from him, leaning forward to try to get his mouth back on him.

Frank holds him steady by his jaw though, jerking his cock fast and hard. He twists his upper body and leans over Lindsey more, and Gerard gets what's about to happen a second before Frank groans, his come splashing over Lindsey's tits and belly. "Oh fuck, baby," he gasps out, and Gerard pulls his eyes away from his wife's heaving chest to look at Jamia on the computer screen, her legs spread and cunt open and gleaming.

Frank collapses back onto his heels, wiping his fingers on his thigh, and Gerard picks up his hand and licks up his palm while he rubs over the come on Lindsey's chest with his other hand. "Two and a half more weeks, Frank," he says, hand tightening around Lindsey's side when he says it.

Frank doesn't take his eyes away from his wife lying on their bed three thousand miles away. "Eighteen more days." He finally glances over at Gerard, smiling faintly before leaning down and kissing Lindsey on the mouth. "Want to go take a shower?"

She nods and sits up, pushing Gerard off the bed and kissing him too. "We'll be waiting for you, Frankie." She pads off to the bathroom, leaving Gerard to cup Frank's face in his hands and kiss him.

"Take your time," Gerard says, smirking when Frank rolls his eyes at him. He looks over at Jamia on the screen. "Miss you, J."

"You too, Gerard. Now help clean up the mess Frank just made, okay?" she says, eyes bright.

"You got it." He lets his fingers trail down Frank's face before pulling away, heart clenching at how Frank curls up on the bed, staring at his wife.

He hurries to join his own wife in the shower. Frank will come when he's ready.


End file.
